


under the mistletoe

by nigyeotae



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cute dongpaca, do i ever know how to tag things?, idk what to tag this, imma be real the only christmas thing is the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigyeotae/pseuds/nigyeotae
Summary: five times youngmin uses a mistletoe and the one time he doesn’t
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> extremely late but Have It... enjoy this christmas fic lowl

donghyun flutters his eyes awake due to the light filtering through their white curtains. he groans as he stretches his body in all directions, hitting something with his knee. said thing lets out a grunt.

“good morning.” youngmin says, strained, as he rubs his stomach.

“oh shit, did i hit you?” donghyun says as he rubs his eyes awake.

“yeah, but it’s alright.”

donghyun turns to face the older and wraps an arm around his side. he hugs him tight, taking a long whiff of his scent from where his head is situated at his shoulder.

“donghyun, look.”

donghyun whips his head to youngmin’s face, getting a surprise when he’s met with a mistletoe. from behind the stick, he sees youngmin (attempt to) make a sexy face. donghyun rolls his eyes jokingly, however still complies with the unspoken tradition and gives a kiss to the older’s mouth. youngmin places a hand on the small of donghyun’s back to pull him impossibly closer, lengthening the kiss.

they pull away and youngmin says (breathes, almost), “merry christmas.”

&

a deliciously beautiful smell makes its way around the apartment.

at the first whiff of the scent, youngmin whips his head up in curiousity. he gets up from the bed (he fell back asleep) and clumsily gets his slippers on before heading to the kitchen.

the scene in which youngmin enters the kitchen is peaceful: donghyun at the stovetop, with an adorable apron hung on him, as he hums and sways to the soft music playing in the background. the older can’t help but feel his heart squeeze, _he’s so in love it hurts_.

he makes his way to the younger stealthily. as he goes to wrap his arms around donghyun’s waist, his fingers that brush against his side give the latter a shock. donghyun turns around, spatula ready in hand.

“oh, it’s just you.” donghyun turns back around to his cooking.

“you don’t sound too happy about that.” youngmin jests.

“you know that’s not what i meant.” donghyun replies, smile on his face obvious from his tone.

youngmin sticks to donghyun, now they both sway to the music. (it’s almost like a scene from a movie.)

donghyun jerks in youngmin’s arms when a familiar plant appears in front of him.

“again?” the younger says as he turns to the holder of (his heart) the plant.

“come on.” youngmin pouts. and donghyun can’t resist it so with a scoff, he cups the older’s face and kisses him sweetly.

&

when youngmin walks into the living room, he finds donghyun sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. the older always found it particularly pretty when donghyun wore his glasses; it was like a breath of fresh air, seeing as he’d never wear it because he’d felt insecure throughout his younger years.

youngmin takes a seat next to his boyfriend, who doesn’t seem bothered by his presence, continuing to read his book. the older lifts donghyun’s legs so that they go over his own and takes one of his arms and wraps it around his shoulders. youngmin snuggles into donghyun who chuckles as he watches the older’s antics.

“what are you doing?”

“getting comfy.” youngmin says blissfully with eyes closed.

donghyun just hums and goes back to reading. youngmin opens his eyes and basks in the younger’s good looks. his skin is enviously clear and smooth, void of red pimples and blackheads; donghyun’s eyelashes are lengthy, glistening a beautiful brown when the sunlight hits it; his cheekbones and nose are high, just the right height so make his face look simultaneously soft and sharp; his lips are plump, naturally a dusty red (so nice to kiss); and his jawline is sharp, frames his face so well — donghyun has the face structure of a _god_ and you can’t convince youngmin otherwise.

youngmin pulls out the mistletoe from his pocket and places it on the page donghyun is up to. instead of waiting for donghyun’s reaction, the older takes donghyun’s face in his hands and kisses him square on the mouth.

“may i ask why?” donghyun says (with swollen lips).

“you look amazing right now, i just felt like it.”

“so why are you making the mistletoe a prop?”

“it’s christmas!” youngmin exaggerates. “you’re no fun.”

&

it’s youngmin’s turn to cook dinner tonight. he chooses to cook a traditional _budae-jjigae_ , he’s craving a little bit of spice today.

“hey, baby, what’s for dinner?” donghyun asks from behind him.

youngmin jolts. “when did you get here?”

“just now.” the younger replies coolly. “i woke up from a nap.”

“brush your teeth?”

“of course.”

“oh, shoot.”

“what’s wrong?” donghyun asks, a little bit of worry lacing his voice.

“i was gonna make you taste the soup.” youngmin frowns.

“that’s it?”

“yes!” youngmin says, meaning to be serious.

“i can still taste it. it actually doesn’t matter.” the younger tries to compromise.

a mischievous glint shines in youngmin’s eyes. “i have a better idea.”

the cook takes his spoon and dips it into the saucepan filled with soup. he blows on the liquid before taking a sip, a satisfied ‘ _ah_ ’ leaving his mouth. youngmin then fishes in his pocket for that godforsaken mistletoe that he’s sure donghyun is sick of — but youngmin isn’t. so he holds it above him and donghyun, takes donghyun’s chin in his hands at the same time and kisses him.

donghyun’s minty breath is a nice contrast to that spicy _jjigae_ , youngmin thinks (and smirks).

&

donghyun gets out of the shower, dries himself off and puts on his robe. as he busies himself doing his skincare routine at the sink, the door opens to reveal youngmin.

“holy shit, you scared me.” donghyun sighs with a hand on his chest.

“sorry, baby.” youngmin says, arms snaking around the other’s waist. the older places his chin on donghyun’s shoulder.

“what do you want?”

youngmin makes a hurt face at donghyun. “can’t i be affectionate to the love of my life?”

donghyun rolls his eyes. “just say it.”

“i’m bored.” youngmin whispers into the younger’s neck. he starts nipping at the skin there, soft sucking noises reverberating in the room.

“not when i’m about to put on my moisturiser, you’re not.” donghyun tries pushing youngmin away, but to no avail because his hold is too strong.

“look up.” youngmin says, not looking up from his _kissing_.

donghyun does so and there he finds, in the crevice of the bathroom mirror, is a mistletoe. donghyun strains his neck to look back where he meets youngmin’s hungry lips.

...let’s just say donghyun needed to take another shower afterwards.

&

“youngmin, hurry up and get over here!”

“i’m coming, these hot chocos don’t make themselves, you know!”

youngmin and donghyun don’t do much for christmas. but their one tradition is sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and just appreciating the other’s presence — because, after all, isn’t that what christmas is about?

youngmin, two hot mugs in hand, makes his way down the apartment. he finds donghyun with his beloved guitar in hand and smiles to himself. after placing the mugs on the coffee table, he takes his place next to donghyun cross-legged, who smiles at him before focusing on his strumming. the older makes out a faint christmas tune from donghyun’s humming.

they’ve dimmed the lights so that the main light source in the room is the fireplace. the orange casts a beautiful glow upon donghyun’s unblemished skin. youngmin is back on his _whipped shit_ , just adoring the younger’s appearance like this. and he can’t stop the urge to kiss him — so he does.

neither know how nor when, but the guitar lays flat next to donghyun and youngmin finds himself on top of the other. they pause their magical kiss to take a few breaths. donghyun looks up at youngmin with sparkling and _fuck_ , youngmin thinks he might be falling in love all over again.

“so?”

youngmin looks at the person below him with a confused expression. “so what?”

“so… where’s the mistletoe?

“there is none.” youngmin pecks donghyun on the lips. “i just felt like kissing you.”

the younger blushes. “fuck you.”

oh, but he _loves it_.


End file.
